


Failsafe

by NotJasonTodd



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, what is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJasonTodd/pseuds/NotJasonTodd
Summary: Wally has been in a different dimension ever since the events of "Endgame". It has been two years and he has a plan to see Artemis again. This is his Failsafe.





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't give me that crap Rufus." I swallowed the apple chunk in my throat before giving him the stink eye. "You said Monday, it's Friday."

"Wally, knock it off." I heard him spit to me from under the metal orb.

"You said Monday, it's Friday."

"I know." He said again, annoyed. "I don't want to kill you okay? Things like this take time."

"Shut up Rufus." I spat to him, taking another bite. He didn't know anything about waiting. He didn't know anything about this unending pain of waiting.

"You are lucky, you could have died." He said again, voice muffled as he melted two pieces together.

"I don't care, I just want to get back." I said, softly swallowing. I had waited too long.

"It won't matter to her, you'll be there a month or so after you left." That was still a month of her suffering and it wasn't worth it. I didn't want to cause her any pain.

"I've been waiting too long." I said as he pushed himself out from under the twisted metal structure, face coated with grease.

"I know you have Wally, and I'm sorry." He said, grabbing a rag and wiped his face down. "But this takes time, the technology you're asking for…well it hasn't even been invented yet."

"It's been two years and I've given you everything you need…" My stomach knotted at any hope I had at getting home as it always did.

"Just give it a few hours okay? You'll see her again." He smiled, placing a hand on my shoulders.

I nodded walking out. I wandered the halls of the government building. After I'd crashed here on the brink of death two years ago, they took me in as an inter-dimensional prisoner. Rufus had pled my case after I told him about what I had gone through. I told him everything he needed to know about getting me home. I wanted to get home, I needed to. He said he could build me a machine that would take me back.

I hadn't seen her in so long. Rufus said that when I landed, something kept me alive. I clung to the hope of seeing her, and it has propelled my every waking thought for the past two years. I miss everything about her. The way her eyes sparkled like diamonds and the way she would lay down her life for her mission.

She was perfect. She was my life. She was my everything.

I lay down in my prison-sanctioned bed and waited. I had been waiting, hoping for so long. Sometimes I came so close to giving up and letting go. But then I thought about her. Where was she? Did she still think about me? Did she cry at night when she woke up and noticed I wasn't there?

I tried not to cry as I wondered about her now. Did she have a new boyfriend? Was she still alive? Did she still think about me?

I lay there for hours, having perfected the talent of not sleeping a long time ago until Rufus showed up.

"It's ready."

I looked down at my jumpsuit, hoping the Artemis wouldn't think I was a criminal. Grabbing his bag of things, I followed Rufus back to the main room.

"Now the core reactor is going to heat up really fast, so this needs to be quick." Rufus fiddled with the dials on the wall and I looked into the contraption. It was meant to look like a door, so I could just walk a few steps and be there. "This is a one way trip."

"I know." I said, looking ahead suddenly very worried.

"May you find peace there." Rufus smiled to me, grease still staining his face.

"Thank you Rufus." I smiled back to him, tears lining my eyes. "Make sure this machine goes down with me."

"Aye aye." He smiled, reminding me of Bart.

The circular machine lit up, spewing bits of color all around the room before the color lit into the core reactor on the side. I looked at it with worry, this was what I had been waiting for. Was I ready?

I took a breath and walked into the light.

I fell through the other side gasping for breath. I looked up to the sky, determined to find out if it worked. I stood up on shaky legs and walked to the nearest store. The newspapers out front told me it was late July.

It had only been a month, I was home. I felt like jumping for joy but I had no time. All of my energy was focused on finding Artemis. I needed to find her.

I ran to our old apartment as fast as I could. She wouldn't move out would she? No, no she wouldn't.

I sped to a stop out front, and noticed there was a light on. I ran and knocked on the door, nearly out of breath.

She didn't answer.

"Artemis! Open the door!" I yelled inside. She finally opened it a crack so a small sliver of light seeped out and I burst inside.

She looked at me with an expression of horrified shock. Her fist came at me in all directions as she started crying.

"Are you kidding!" She cried, "What is this? A sick joke? Get OUT!"

"Artemis, stop! It's me!" I grabbed her fists and started intently at her. She cried harder. I kissed her, holding her face tight with mine. She protested at first, but I think she realized it was me.

Her hands clung to my neck, opening my mouth to hers and I could taste her tears.

"Wally?" She muttered. "How is this possible?"

"It's a long story babe." She fell into my chest, crying with all her might. I held her as close as I could manage, soaking in her heat. We stayed there for a long time as I rocked her back and forth, telling her it would all be okay. I was home now.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like hours until she finally let me go. Her eyes were swollen and dry, her hair a mess. She still had a death grip hold on my shoulders, afraid that I was going to disappear again. She didn't say anything, her mouth just formed words that she didn't have the time to speak.

We knew what we needed to say just in our eyes.

That's why I really wasn't expecting to get punched in the face. Her fist literally flew out of nowhere. It hit me right in the jaw, right on the bone. It freaking hurt. But that was Artemis for you.

"Where the hell have you been!" She yelled as I focused on the patterns on the carpet while rubbing my bruised jaw. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

"Okay." I said, standing back up and taking a hold of her shoulders, "Babe, it's a long story, like confusing and long."

"I don't care, start talking Baywatch." She folded her hands over her chest and rested her weight on one hip.

"Okay, I uh…sorta ran so fast that I went into this thing called the Speed Force. But instead of taking me into the future, it took me to a parallel universe."

"And it took you a month to get back."

"I'm getting to that part."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, so then the government on that planet, or Earth- whatever said that I was a trans-dimensional traveler, and that I shouldn't be in the public. They kept me in this weird prison/ Area 51 type base where there were scientists and other people like me and stuff." I paused, watching her stoic face. "So then I met up with this guy, His name was Rufus Tivinsky."

"Uh huh. Rufus Russian something or other." She said, waving me to continue.

I paused, wondering how to drop the two year bomb. "So I talked to him about where I was from and how I got there and stuff. I told him about a theory I had about getting home. We made diagrams for a portal that could take me back."

"And you did all this in a month."

"Getting there."

"Get there."

"So then it took…a little while to finish it because I had to get some pretty hard equations worked out and we had to get some physicists to help with it."

"You made a portal from another universe."

"Yea."

"How long were you there?" I think she was starting to figure out that I could have been there longer than I said I was, after all, it was quantum mechanics. We could jump in time too.

"Ahh about two years."

"What?" She turned her head, eyes wide. "Two years. You were in an alternate dimension for two years."

"Yea but for you it was only a month." I said, taking my hand of her shoulder as she walked from me, hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe this." She muttered. "Dick is going to freak."

"What? Is Dick here?" I was suddenly worried why Dick would be in our apartment.

"No, I invited him over to help me move some stuff."

"My stuff?" I asked, knowing the answer.

She took a deep breath, looking back at the bedroom. "It's been hard Wally."

"I know, believe me I'm sorry."

The doorbell rang and I sat on the couch while she answered it. Dick wandered it, wearing his civvies and dark sunglasses.

"-and I can't seem to catch him because Bruce told me not to bother with it. It's just stupid right? He's my brother, I should be able to go see him even if he is evil and killing people on the…" He turned, not finishing the conversation he was having with Babs in his earpiece apparently. His mouth dropped to an O. "Babs let me get back to you."

"Hey Dick." I smiled, standing back up.

He looked at me then back to Artemis before speaking. "Why is this happening so much?"

"Zombies?" She shrugged, coming closer to me. He raked a hand through his messy black hair

"What happened?" I asked, taking a hold of her hand.

"Nothing, dude what happened to you? How are you back?" He walked closer to me, looking in my eyes, making sure I was the same Wally that left.

"I got sent to another dimension."

"Got it." He put a hand up. See? Only with women do you have to explain so much.

"I missed you dude." I smiled to him, pulling him into a hug. He didn't react at first, but then held me tighter. I knew he missed me. He probably cried about me being gone at night too. He wouldn't show it, he is our rock.

A crazy thought hit me when I pulled away. Well not crazy really because I had been thinking about it for a while now. I just never thought I'd get a chance to do it. I had been waiting to long.

"Artemis." I looked back down to her and she laced her hand in mine again. "I love you."

"I love you too Wally." Her eyes sparkled and I knew I was happy with her. She clung to me, I knew she would fight to keep me with her.

My heart thudded against my chest with nervousness. "This has all been crazy, but I just know I want to be with you forever, so…" I paused knowing I was talking to fast. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
